Broken Scepter
The Broken Scepter is the signature staff of the Grineer Elder Queen. It has a special ability that allows the player to 'drain' deceased enemies to gain health or energy orbs. Acquisition This weapon is given on completion of The War Within, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. A second Broken Scepter will not be given on a replay. Additional blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all staves. **High damage – effective against shields. *Second highest status chance of all staves, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Tied with for the second fastest attack speed of all staves, behind . *When wielded, the user can interact with enemy corpses (default ) to Drain Enemy, spawning Health Orbs from organic enemies or Energy Orbs from robotic enemies. *Stance slot has a polarity, matches . *Innate polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Lowest critical chance of all staves. *Drain Enemy ability locks the player into an uninterruptible animation for a moment, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Notes *When standing over an enemy corpse while wielding the Broken Scepter, the player gains the ability to drain the corpse by activating the Drain Enemy prompt on them by holding down on the Use Key (default ). This will deconstruct the corpse in a manner similar to Capture targets, after which the corpse will release an orb. Organic enemies (such as Lancers) will release Health Orbs, while robotic enemies (such as MOAs) will release Energy Orbs instead. As the draining procedure consumes the corpse, this can only be done once per corpse. **With proper timing, it's possible to both deconstruct and a corpse. *The Broken Scepter has two small orbs that orbit around it, which act as an indicator of how many times the player can use the Scepter's draining ability consecutively. One orb is consumed when performing a drain, and if both orbs are consumed the player will be unable to drain enemy corpses until the orbs regenerate. *Killing an enemy while Channeling will cause the corpse to quickly float away and deconstruct. This does not activate the health or energy drops from draining an enemy, but the flying corpses can still be drained if the prompt is started soon enough. This effect still occurs when performing a finisher move. *As of the first stage of melee 3.0 its ability to drain enemies was temporarily unavailable. Trivia *During The War Within quest, Teshin reveals that the Scepter is an Orokin artifact that was utilized to command the sworn allegiance of the Orokin's Dax soldiers. **It is unclear whether the Broken Scepter still allows the player to command the Dax or if it requires the Kuva to be attached. *The Elder Queen can fire a beam from the scepter. This ability cannot be replicated by the player. Bugs *Sometimes the scepter will refuse to show the prompts on enemies. If this occurs, switching weapons then back to the scepter again can fix the issue. Media QueenScepter.png|Broken Scepter in Codex. BROKEN SCEPTER - Drain the Sack 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 7. *Damage increased from 60 to 179. *Range increased from 1.5 to 2.9. *Slam Attack increased from 120 to 537. *Slide Attack increased from 129 to 179. *Parry Angle set to 60. *Cephalon Simaris now sells Blueprints given during quests in his Offerings! This allows you to purchase these items in the event that you’ve accidentally sold them. *Fixed a script error. *Introduced }} See Also *The War Within, the quest that rewards this weapon. de:Zerbrochenes Zepter es:Broken Scepter it:Broken Scepter fr:Sceptre Brisé Category:Staff Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Orokin Category:Quest Category:Update 19 Category:Weapons with Passives